Ginny's Friend
by DSchick238
Summary: Mary Sue. Jessica Hampton transfers to Hogwarts during Ginny's first year. Adventure, new characters, and budding romances. R/R!
1. Chapter One

Genre: Adventure

Main Character: Jessica (Jess) Melissa Hampton 

Description: Curly brownish blond hair. Icy blue eyes, slender, medium, first year.

Brief summery: Jessica (but all her friends call her Jess) Melissa Hampton has some very interesting surprises waiting for her in life and at Hogwarts.

A/N - My chapters may be short but I hope you enjoy them anyway!

Chapter One: The Weird Beginning

__

"Knock, knock, knock." Some one was at the door. 

"I got it!" Mrs. Hampton yelled down the hall.

Jessica could hear her mom's footsteps going down the stairs. A moment later she could hear her mom's voice yelling to her, "Jessica there's a letter for you."

"Ok. I'm coming!" She yelled back.

Jessica ran out of her room and down the stairs. "Who is it from?" She asked her mom.

"I don't know. Why don't you open it and see."

With trembling fingers, she took the letter from her mom and opened it. It read:

Dear Ms. Hampton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" yelled Jessica's mom; "Your aunt was a witch too. She all ways said you had some witch in you, and she was right!"

"Which aunt?" asked Jessica.

"Well Aunt Tracy, of course!" Her mom said back.

"Me, a witch? What will my friends think when I say I'm transferring to another school?" Jessica asked her mom, "What if they don't want to still be my friends?" 

"O honestly honey, stop worrying." Said her mom cool as ever, " I'm sure they will take it just fine."

" I doubt it." Said Jessica under her breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Jessica got up to her alarm. Went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and went down stairs. 

"How are you feeling this morning? Are you ready for your last day at school? I wrote a letter to your teacher telling her everything. Is that ok?" Said her mom while putting breakfast on the table.

"Yea. That's fine. Wait what? My last day at school! You're not telling that this is my last day at school? I just got my letter yesterday." Jessica yelled.

"I know but term begins soon. And we need to get all your books and equipment. By the way, could you remind me to call your aunt later? I need her to come and help us get all your books and equipment." Said Jessica's mom.

"Ok." Said Jessica.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Math test next week every one. Don't forget." Mrs. Smith said quite loudly.

Just then the bell rang. "Alright every one settle down. Line up quietly for lunch and then go out side for recess with out me. I have some important stuff to attend to." Said Mrs. Smith.

Out side Jessica ran over to her three friends; Cary, Nicole, and Stephanie (but every one calls her Steph). "Hey guys. I got some really bad news." Jessica told her friends.

"Bad news? Wait hold on; tell us in a sec. Brandon Jackson is coming over here. HI BRANDON!" Said Cary.

"HI BRANDON!" Nicole and Steph both yelled at the same time.

"Hey guys. Cary, want to go to a movie with my two friends and me. By the way Steph Nicole want to come to? And Jessica if find some one to go with you can come too." Brandon said.

"Call me Jess. Thanks for the invite but… I guess this is the right time to tell every one. This is my last day here. I'm going to go to another school tomorrow." Jessica said.

"Going to another school? I don't want to be your friend if you're going to another school." Cary said.

"Yea, me to." Stephanie agreed. 

"Well, anyone else? Nicole are you still my friend? Or are you not going to be my friend to because I'm going to start going to another school?" Jessica asked.

"Well. I don't know. I guess I'm still your friend Jess." Nicole said kind of unsure of her self.

"Thanks Nicole it's nice to know I still have one friend." Jessica said.

"All right everyone, line up. Recess is over. Come on, line up!" Yelled Mrs. Harris. Recess monitor.

Everyone lined up. Mrs. Smith took them inside, and told them that it was Jessica's last day, and that for the rest of the day they were just going to watch movies, and that she would order some pizza for a good bye party.

Later after the bell rang everyone lined up and said good bye to Jessica. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back home Jessica reminded her mom to call her aunt and then asked if she could call Nicole. Her mom said she could after she calls Aunt Tracy. So Jessica went up to her room and listened to some music. 

"Jessica you can call Nicole now!" Her mom yelled up to her.

"Ok. Thanks mom!" Jessica yelled back.

After calling Nicole, Jessica went downstairs to talk to her mom but not just her mom was downstairs… "AUNT TRACY! It's so good to see you! Why are you here?" Jessica asked.

"To help you get your stuff for Hagworts of course." Said Aunt Tracy. 

"When are we going to go?" Asked Jessica.

"Tomorrow. I thought we would leave early and go shopping before we go to get your stuff. We'll have lunch and talk about lots of stuff. Ok?" Asked Aunt Tracy.

"Yea, but is mom coming?" 

"Well…I thought that just we would go so that we could catch up on things. Ok?" 

"Yep." Said Jessica.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night when Jessica went to bed she read her letter one more time. She went to bed very happy.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley at Last

The next morning Jessica got up very early. Got dressed and went downstairs. Aunt Tracy was all ready down there.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm all ready." Said Jessica. "But aren't we going to say goodbye to mom?"

"Last night your mom said that we could go with out saying goodbye. So we're going to go just as soon as you eat you're breakfast." Said Aunt Tracy.

Jessica quickly ate her breakfast and got her letter. Then Aunt Tracy and Jessica went on their way. They went to lots of stores. Then they went to Big Burger for lunch. 

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Asked Aunt Tracy.

"You bet!" Said Jessica very exited.

They walked down many streets in London. Then Aunt Tracy stopped at a very worn down old shack.

"Welcome to the Pub." Said Aunt Tracy.

"This can't be the Pub you told me about. It's… well, old and broken down." Said Jessica with a slight snigger in her voice.

"You think it's funny do you? Well wait till we get inside, then you'll see. It's a very popular place in the wizerding world." Said Aunt Tracy. Kind of annoyed.

They walked inside and found lots of people drinking drinks, talking, laughing, and just having a good time. But they did not stop to talk to anyone; they went in one side and out the other. 

"One, two, three." Aunt Tracy counted the bricks that were in the solid brick wall infront of them. Then she tapped the third brick three times with her wand. 

Slowly the bricks began to move so that a big whole was in the wall. Big enough for a giant to go through! 

"Do you still have your letter you got?" Asked Aunt Tracy.

"Yea. Why?" Asked Jessica.

"Because we need to know what stuff we need to get you for school. Please read it to me." Said Aunt Tracy.

"Ok." Said Jessica.

Then taking the second peace of parchment out of the envelope, she read aloud:

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot 

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger 

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fined Them by Newt Scamander 

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble 

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope 

1 set brass scales 

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we get all this in London?" Asked Jessica.

"Well… yes. In a matter of speaking." Said Aunt Tracy.

"What are we going to get first? Let's get my books and then my equipment and then my other equipment. Ok?" Asked Jessica.

"Ok." Agreed Aunt Tracy.

They walked past many shops with lots of interesting stuff in them. They got her books, and then her equipment, and then her other equipment.

"Last but not least, your wand." Said Aunt Tracy.

They walked up to an old building. The shop's name was Olivanders. They walked inside and found an old man standing at the cash register.

"How are you today?" Asked the old man, "Are you ready to buy your first wand?"

"Yes. I suppose so." Jessica answered. 

The old man handed Jessica a wand and told her to just give it a wave. Jessica took the wand and twirled it over her head. It came down with a crack and sent boxes of wands to go flying of the shelves and onto the floor. 

"No. Not that one." The old man said.

He handed another and another an till she had tried nine wands. He finely handed her a beautiful wand. She took it and twirled it over her head. Again it came down with a crack but instead of something bad happening, the wand sent out beautiful sparks.

"Very good. And let me give you the secret to wand finding. The wand chooses the wizard." Said the old man.

Aunt Tracy and Jessica went home very pleased. That night Jessica went to bed with butterflies in her stomach, because tomorrow she would go to Hogwarts to start wizard training.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express

The next morning Jessica had more butterflies then ever. She got up very early gust to take a shower and blow dry her hair. After that she packed her stuff for Hogwarts got dressed in a shirt and shorts, brushed her teeth and did her hair. Then she went downstairs. Her mom was all ready down there. Her mom had breakfast on the table and when Jessica walked in her mom started to cry.

"Are you ready to go? Do you have everything packed and ready to go?" Her mom asked her.

"Yes." Said Jessica, "After I eat my breakfast can we leave for the train satiation? I want to be there early." 

"Sure." Agreed her mom. 

Jessica quickly ate her breakfast and then they left for the train satiation. When they arrived there were all ready some people there.

"Wizards I expect." Jessica said to her mom, then hurrying up to the people with red hair and lots of freckles asked, "Excuse me. How do I get on the plat form?" 

"Well, you just walk strait toward the barrier 9 and 10. Best do it at a run if your nervous." Said an old lady. "You can go before Ginny. She is a first year too."

"Ok. Thanks." Jessica said to the old lady.

Jessica hurried back to her mom. Saying good bye, she hurried back to the barrier. Said thank you again to the old lady and turned to face the barrier. Jessica started to walk at the barrier. She hurried into a jog, and then she started running at the barrier. Scared she shut her eyes tight, but instead of a crash, she went right through it. She was in a bizy place with moms, dads, and students all gathered around the Hogwarts Express. It was a big train, red with black wheels and big compartments inside. Jessica walked onto the train and found an empty compartment. A couple minutes later the train started to move. Just then the compartment door slid open and in walked Ginny.

"Do you mined if I sit there, every where else is taken." Said Ginny kind of shy.

"Sure go ahead. What's your name?" Asked Jessica.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"I like that name."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Jessica. Jessica Hampton."

"You have a very nice name."

"Thanks."

Just then a plump woman poked her head in.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" Asked the plump woman.

"We'll take ten of each." Said Jessica taking out a hand full of money.

The plump woman handed them their food and went on her way. They started eating the food when two twins stuck their head in. 

"Mined if we eat some of your food?" Said the twins.

"Fred, George I can't believe you. You come in here and ask for some food as if you expected me to have gotten all this. You know mom never lets me bring any money anywhere. Jessica got this food for both of us so you might want to ask her if you want some." Said Ginny.

"Ginny don't be silly, of course they can have some." Said Jessica.

"Thanks Jessica" Said one of the twins, turned around and then said to someone behind him, "Come on in. They said it was ok."

"Call me Jess-"

In walked not two but five people. They sat down and all of them began to eat. For the rest of the way they all played games and had lots of fun. A loud bell rang over the train. Just then a voice said, " Please get dressed, we will be there soon."

Jessica quickly got dressed and gathered all her stuff. The same voice rang out again, " Please go to you're nearest exit we will be there in two minuets."

Jessica quickly walked to an exit sign. Ginny close behind her. The train stopped and every one piled out. 

"First-years over here. Come on over here first-years." Yeld a big man with a big beard, brown and bushy. 

"Hello. My name is Jessica Hampton. What's yours?" Jessica asked the big man.

"Hagred. Nice to meet you Jessica." Said Hagred, "FIRST-YEARS OVER HERE!"

All the first-years went over to were Hagred was standing. 

"Now stay together! We are going to go across the lake to get to the castle. Keep your hands and feet inside the boats!" Hagred said to every one.

Jessica and Ginny got into the boat besides them. They were in the very back. All of a sudden the boats began to move across the lake. The came to the biggest bridge Jessica had ever seen. 

"If you look to your right, Hogwarts should bee coming up!" Hagred yelled to all the first years. 

Jessica gave a gasp as Hogwarts appeared around the corner. It was a gorgeous brick building, with shimmering windows that looked like crystals from ware they were. Jessica could hear voices now. The boats came to a sudden stop. All of the first years climbed out of the boat.

"Follow me and stay together!" Hagred ordered everyone. 

"Hagred where are we going?" Jessica asked.

"To Hogwarts of course. Where did you think?" Hagred replied.

They reached a stone door. Hagred gave three loud nocks. The door creaked open and standing in the doorway was a tall and very skinny woman. The lady waved her hand in such a way as telling them to follow her. Seeing that, Jessica took of after her. Ginny followed her with the rest of the class following her. The lady led them into a small room. 

"Gather round!" The lady yelled, "My name is Professor Mogonagoll. You will stay in here until I come to get you. Then you will get into a strait line and follow me. I will lead you into the Grate Hall and bring you to the front. You will be sorted in to a house. Now there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall turned and walked out the door. Jessica turned to Ginny.

"What house do you want to be in?" Jessica asked Ginny.

"Well, all the rest of my family was in Griffindor, so I guess that I should be in Griffindor." Ginny replied.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Gryffindor 

Professor McGonagall entered the room. All the first years got into a strait line and followed professor McGonagall. She led them into a big room that Jessica guessed was the Grate Hall. When they reached the front, they gathered around a tattered looking hat. 

"When I call your name please come up and sit on the stool as I place the hat on your head." Professor McGonagall yelled to everyone in the Grate Hall, "Nikki Bolwire."

A red head walked up to the front and sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!!!" the hat yelled.

The girl hopped off the stool and skipped to the Hufflepuff table. 

"Ginny Weasley!!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Ginny gave a small squeak. She timidly walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. A moment silence then Jessica heard the hat yell, "Griffindor!!" Ginny hopped off the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Jessica Hampton!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Jessica shakily walked up to the stool. When she got there she sat down as Professor McGonagall set the hat on her head. Jessica felt butterflies in her stomach as she heard the hat yell, "Gryffindor!" Jessica jumped off the stool and almost losing her balanced as she ran to the Gryffindor table. 

"Sit here." Ginny offered.

"OK." Jessica agreed.

Jessica sat down in the chair. It was very comfy.

"These are my brothers. Fred and Gorge, their twins. Ron. And there's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ron's best friends." Ginny said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Jessica said politely, "My name is Jessica Hampton."

"Hello." Said Fred and Gorge at the same time.

"Hi." Said Ron and Harry at the same time also.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced her self.

"What year are you in?" Jessica asked.

"Second. By the way, congratulations for making Gryffindor." Hermione congratulated" Jessica and Ginny at the same time.

At that time professor Dumbledore got up to make is speech. After the speech the tables filled up with food. Every one began to eat. After that dessert came. It was all so delicious. After dinner professor McGonagall stud up to say, "First years, follow your house prefects back to you common rooms."

"First year Gryffindors follow me." The Gryffindor prefect yelled.

"See you later in the common rooms." Hermione said.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Jessica asked the Gryffindor prefect.

"My name is Percy Weasley. And you are?" Megan replied

"My name is Jessica Hampton, nice to meet you Percy." Jessica said.

Megan led them to a portrait of a very fat lady.

"Hello Fat Lady. Lemon Drop." Percy said.

"Very well Percy." The Fat Lady said as she swung open. 

Percy led the first years in.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common rooms. The girls' bedroom is up the stairs behind me and to the right. Same with the boys except to the left." Percy welcomed them. 

Then Percy walked up the stairs and went into the boys' common room. 

"Percy is my brother too." Ginny said.

"I'm tiered. I'm going to go to bed." Jessica said.

"Yea. Me too." Ginny agreed.

Jessica and Ginny walked up to the girls' bedroom and walked inside. When they walked in they realized that four people shared a room. The good thing was that they were in a room together. Two girls were sitting on a bed playing cards.

"Hi, my name is Casey O'Boyle. And this is my twin sister Riley O'Boyle. What's your name?" Casey asked.

"Hi, my name is Jessica Hampton. And this is Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you." Jessica replied.

"Do you want to play with us?" Riley asked, "We have plenty of room on the bed. They're very big."

"Sure." Ginny said, "How about you Jessica?"

"Ok. I'm in." Jessica agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Jessica wok up to Ginny yelling, "Get up! Get up!"

"Its Friday we get to sleep in." Jessica mumbled. 

"But you got a present! And it's not even your birthday or anything!" Ginny yelled, accidentally waking up Riley and Casey.

"Keep it down, some people are trying to sleep." Casey mumbled.

"But Jessica got a present and it's not even her birthday or anything!" Ginny squealed.

"O. Well that changes everything!" Riley and Casey shouted, jumping out of their beds.

"Open it! Open it!" They all shouted.

"OK.OK." Jessica agreed.

She got out of bed and walked down to the main room. When they got down there, Ginny ran ahead and grabbed the present then handed it to her. Jessica sat in a chair and began to open it. Then she realized it was from her mom. Then she opened the smaller present. It was a bunch of stuff to take care of cats, but she didn't have a cat. Then she opened the bigger present. It was a box shaped like a hatbox but when she opened the box she understood everything. Her mom had sent her a kitty. There was a card saying that she was a special cat. She had ice power.

"She has ice power, so I think I'll call her Glacier. Glace for short." Jessica said after reading the card. 

"She's so cute!" They all said at the same time.

Jessica took Glace out of her cage and held her in her arms. She was so soft and playful. Jessica's hair was down so Glace started to try to play with her hair.

"Can I hold her?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Jessica agreed.

"Then can I hold her?" Ginny asked.

"Yea sure. Then you can hold her Casey." Jessica said.

"OK." Casey agreed.

After every one held Glace they took her up to their room and started to try to teach Glace tricks. By lunch they were all starving because they had not eaten breakfast, but on the bright side Glace knew how to come when she was called, how to jump through a hoop, how to roll over, how to fetch, how to speak, and a lot more.

"She's a good kitty, isn't she?" Riley commented.

"Yes she is." Jessica replied, "And she's a pretty kitty too."

She was a pretty kitty. She was pure white with blue streaks down her sides and her back. And her face looked like a butterfly with two blue streaks on the left. One going diagonally up, and the other one going diagonally down. Same on the right. And when you touched her fur it felt like velvet. 

"Why don't you guys go down to the Grate Hall and start to eat lunch, and I'll be down in a few minutes." Jessica offered. 

"Are you kidding? We're going to help you feed Glace." Ginny replied.

Jessica set Glace's food and water dish on the floor and filled them with food and water. Then they all headed down to the Grate Hall. When they walked in they spotted a notice.  
Out loud Jessica read:

Students,

To day at 1:00PM all students will be able to go to Hogsmeed. At 12:45PM gather at the front entrance. Then we will bring you out to Hogsmeed.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall 

"What time is it Jessica?" Riley asked.

"It's 12:15PM so we better hurry." Jessica answered.

They rushed into the Grate Hall, and almost sprinted to the Gryffindor table. When they got there they took some seats and began to eat. Lunch was delicious. After lunch they had exactly 2 minutes to get to the door. When they got there they had made it just in time. Professor McGonagall led the whole school out to Hogsmeed. When they got there they all decided to go to Honeydukes, the sweet shop. They walked in and started to look around. After about ten minutes they walked up to the front to pay for what they wanted to bye. 

"I want to go to The Three Broomsticks." Riley said.

"Me too." Casey and Ginny said at the same time.

"Well I just want to walk around," Jessica said, "So why don't you go ahead and I'll ketch up later. K?"

"Ok, see ya." Ginny agreed.

Riley, Casey, and Ginny walked out of Honeydukes and turned in the direction of The Three Broomsticks. Jessica walked out after them and started to walk around Hogsmeed. But as soon as she turned the corner she bumped into a boy about her age. 

"O my gosh! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Jessica apologized. 

"It's ok." The boy said, "By the way, My names Nick Thomas. What's you're name?"

"My names Jessica Hampton." She replied.

"Do you know the boy named Dean Thomas? Well, he's my brother." Nick said.

"I think I've seen him around." Jessica said thoughtfully.

"So are you doing any thing on Saturday? Because if you aren't I thought we go ride brooms together." Nick offered.

"Well I would love to go but what should I tell my friends?" Jessica asked.

"How many friends do you have?" He asked back.

"Three." Jessica answered.

"Well I think I can get Austin, Simon, and Matt to come along." Nick offered.

"Sure! That would Great!" Jessica said happily.

"Well bu-bye." He said.

"Well ok. Bu-bye." Jessica said.

Jessica leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- The Date 

The next morning Jessica woke up at 9:00AM and got dressed. Then she walked in and started yelling, "Get up! We have a date today!"

"I'm up," They all said at the same time.

"We have dates with four cute boys." Jessica said.

"Who?" Riley asked. 

"You'll see." Jessica said.

Ginny, Casey, and Riley got dressed and then they all went down for breakfast. After they ate breakfast they went up to the common rooms.

"Are you ready than?" Nick asked.

"Ya, we're ready. But where are your friends?" Jessica commented.

"They just went up to get broom sticks and to get dressed." He told them.

Just then three cute boys came down the stairs with tons of brooms.

"Can someone give me a hand?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Riley agreed, "By the way my name is Riley. What's yours?" 

"My name is Matt. Thanks for your help." He said.

After Matt and Riley laid the broomsticks down, two other boys came toppling after them and brooms were scattered everywhere. Casey and Ginny went to help.

"Thanks for your help." Simon thanked Ginny, "My name is Simon. And you are?"

"Ginny." She replied blushing.

They sat down and began to talk. Casey walked over and helped Austin up.

"Thanks. My name is Austin. What's your name?" Austin asked.

"Casey. Its nice to meet you Austin." Casey answered. 

"Now that every one has met their dates, are you all ready to go?" Nick asked.

"I think every one is ready to go Nick." Jessica said.

Nick led everyone down on the grounds to his favorite spot. No body knew ware it was. Not even his best friends. It was a beautiful spot. Tons of wild flowers were every ware, and it had a gorgeous trickling stream too. Every one mounted their brooms except for Nick and Jessica. They decided to stay on the ground for a little bit before flying around. They sat down by the stream and began to talk. After about half an hour Jessica and Nick decided to start flying around. But they were to late by the time they started everyone else had decided it was time to head in because lunch was in ten minutes. They all hurried in and rushed to the Grate Hall. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six- Transferring and Transforming 

Monday had come quickly. At breakfast all the girls sat down beside each other and began to talk about their dates. As soon as it was Casey's turn John and his friends came trampling over. John had had a crush on Jessica since the beginning of the school year. 

"Hey Jess. What's shaking?" He asked. 

"Nothing that involves you!" Jessica said sharply, "And its Jessica to you!"

"I love it when you're angry!" He said coolly back.

Jessica made a fist at him, like she was about to punch him but someone caught her by the hand.

"This guy annoying you?" Nick asked. 

"Yes." Jessica replied.

Nick asked the guy to leave Jessica alone for the rest of the year and if he said no, he would have the worst year ever. John and his friends went running back to the Hufflepuff table. 

"How did you know to come down?" Jessica asked.

"Well I had something to tell you but I decided it could what until he was gone." Nick explained, "Anyway, I switched all my classes to the ones you're taking."

"How did you do that?" Jessica asked.

"Well I did have some help from a teacher. But in the end it turned out ok, because we're taking every class together." Nick explained. 

"Well we better get going because we have Transfiguration, and it starts in 3 minutes!" Jessica exclaimed.

They both gathered up their belongings and raced out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they reached the classroom they had 1 minute to spare so the went inside and sat with Riley, Casey, and Ginny. You see, 5 people could fit at one table.

"Since when are you taking Transfiguration with us?" Ginny asked.

"Since I changed my schedule to be the exact same as all of yours." Nick explained.

At that exact moment somebody walked through the doors. But it wasn't Professor McGonagall. Jessica looked up and gave a gasp, and then toppled off her seat. Every one looked at her. Then they turned their attention to the substitute teacher. 

"Good morning everyone," the teacher said, "My name is Miss. Hampton. I'm Jessica's Aunt."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eight days later Jessica woke up in the Hospital Wing. She was icy cold but she felt like flames when you touched her. 

"Jessica! Are you alright?" Ginny asked worried.

"Yea I'm fine. Is my aunt still teaching Transfiguration?" Jessica asked.

"No. Professor McGonagall came back yesterday. You've been in hear for eight days." Ginny answered.

"What's to day?" Jessica asked.

"It's Tuesday. O, I have to tell you that Professor Dumbledore made an announcement last night that since everyone has been working really hard the whole school gets to take three weeks off of school." Ginny said.

"Awesome!" Jessica said very exited. Then turning to Miss.Pomfry (A/N- I don't really know how to spell it so bare with me ok?) Jessica asked, "When can I go?"

"After you eat, and get dressed." Miss.Pomfry said.

Jessica quickly and her food then she got dressed. Jessica and Ginny practically ran out the door to go back to the common room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Its Friday. The whole school was so exited when their last class of the day was about to end, but Jessica felt like it was just starting. Just then the bell rang and all the students packed up their stuff and headed to their common room. But not Jessica, she headed strait for the library so she could start her home work.

__


End file.
